The Power in the Plastic
by WritingxEqualsxHappiness
Summary: The universe is speaking extremely loudly, so maybe it's time to listen to it. Bones has a major dilemma to deal with. Oneshot.


**This season of Bones has been very inspiring it seems. That's good, because I haven't written much in months and I don't want to lose it completely. I am so excited for next season.**

**Disclaimer: I wish so bad that I owned Bones.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Power in the Plastic<span>**

Doctor Temperance Brennan was not a carefree person. She had responsibilities, as a forensic anthropologist, a friend, a coworker. She knew very well what happened to carefree people. Angela was a carefree person and she married Doctor Hodgins in a jail cell and became pregnant very soon thereafter. But she knew that the two of them were also very happy people.

So, as she sat on the toilet with her head leaning on the wall behind her, she wondered when she had decided that it was okay to be carefree. She had an important job to do. She needed to give closure to the families of the bones she worked with. But here she was, sitting on the toilet in her apartment with a positive pregnancy test in her hands. Her first reaction had been to throw up, and then she had moved onto crying, and now she was dumbstruck. The immense load this piece of plastic put on her shoulders seemed impossibly large.

She was not an irresponsible person. If she'd had her wits about her that night with Booth, she wouldn't have ever let this happen. She was so upset, though, and her rationality had flown out the metaphorical window. Vincent's death had rattled her deeper than she liked to admit. She never believed in God. She put her faith in the laws of the universe instead because the universe was something unchanging and permanent. She liked to believe that she had control over her life, but acknowledged that some things were just out of her hands. Vincent's death forced her to see that she had less control than she thought she did.

Her relationship with Booth seemed to be one of those areas that she had no control over. If it were possible to have negative control, she would have negative control over their relationship. She had thought she was ready to have a child on her own before Booth's brain tumor, but the universe showed her that it wasn't supposed to happen like that. For some reason, the universe was dead set on her having a baby with Booth 'the right way' as he liked to put it.

She could _never_ expect him to be a part of this child's life. He hadn't planned for it, so she couldn't ask him to give up his life for a baby. Somehow, maybe it was the universe talking again, but she thought that it wouldn't matter to him. She knew that he loved her. And she loved him. She had for years, but the timing was never right. Did this mean that they were finally on the same page?

After she had been sitting on that toilet for more than an hour, she decided that she would have to tell him very soon, if only to get it out in the open and give him time to determine his plans. She wanted to believe that he would be happy and supportive, but she couldn't push past the fear that had consumed her. She didn't generally like change and a baby would change everything. She was afraid it would push Booth away and she would be forced to raise this child on her own, a constant reminder of the life she could have had if she hadn't been so damn afraid to acknowledge her feelings the first time around.

But maybe this was supposed to be how it happened. Maybe the universe knew she was afraid of her feelings for Booth and decided that she needed an extra shove.

She wanted to call Angela, but it was the middle of the night and she didn't want to wake her up. The end of pregnancy was supposed to be a tough period. Women often found it hard to get comfortable or sleep for more than a few hours at a time due to their compressed bladders. She wondered if she would be able to sleep in approximately thirty-five weeks.

She glanced down at the test again, making sure it was indeed a positive result. She seemed to be coming out of her shock now and found that she could process her thoughts better. She would have to tell Booth—he deserved to know. He was the father of her child, the baby that was growing in her uterus as she sat there on the toilet. With her returned rationality, she realized that he would support her no matter what and that knowledge gave her comfort as she tried to figure out the best way to spring this on him.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd I do? Tell me if it was good or not please!<strong>


End file.
